


Fulcrum Point

by mabonwitch



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related (Marvel), M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Taboo, The hammer is his penis, Thor has a big dick, Threesome - M/M/M, brief mention of magic, he/him pronouns for Loki, not raised as brothers, tony is a helper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabonwitch/pseuds/mabonwitch
Summary: There is a moment where things could have gone differently. That moment was probably before Loki and Tony ended up in bed together.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark/Thor, Tony Stark/Thor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Tony licked his lips and looked down. 

Loki rolled his shoulders, as prickly as ever. “I can get rid of it, if you prefer.” His voice sounded bored, which meant he was anything but.

Tony squeezed his bare thigh. “Why the hell would you do that? This is bonus. Extra. You have, and I cannot emphasize this enough, leveled up your sexy bits.”

“My sexy bits,” Loki repeated drolly. “My cunt?”

Tony grinned appreciatively. “Your cunt,” he agreed fervently. This was maybe the fourth or fifth time they'd ended up in bed. Loki had never had a cunt nestled behind his cock before. “Okay to touch?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “No, Stark, it's there purely for decoration.” When Tony made no sign to move his hand any closer, Loki hissed out, “Yes, you can touch-”

Tony wasted no time. It was blue, the same blue Loki turned when he called on his Jotunn powers, so that was a thing. Not cold, though. Lovely lips, plumping up under his exploratory caress. Seemed pretty similar to human cunts. He slid a finger down the seam and got a complex ripple of tension running through Loki's body for his trouble. Hm. Probably another hang-up, then. Loki had plenty.

“You didn't have this before,” Tony said, continuing to stroke the lips.

“It's- cyclical.” There was a slight hitch in Loki's breath. “Sometimes it's nearer to the surface, wants to bleed through.” Then, quieter, “I always have one in my other form.”

“Huh.” Tony settled his hand over the whole of Loki's cunt, giving him firm pressure. That got an encouraging little buck of his hips. Tony's cock twitched. Loki was definitely getting wetter. And bluer. Fuck, alien biology totally got him hot. 

“Hey, so, how similar are things? Do you have a clit?”

Loki looked at him blankly. Translation problems. The Allspeak didn't catch everything. Tony shifted his hand, searching. Smaller than he was used to, and more deeply hidden, but-

“Ah!” Loki's legs tensed on either side of him.

Tony smirked. “Gonna take that as a yes.” He circled the nub with two fingers. “This?” He got a sound of assent for his trouble. The scent rose up, richer than just his cock. “Tell me I can get my mouth on you.”

Loki jerked. “You- are you sure you-”

Tony rolled his eyes. Hang ups. “Seriously, we really do not do the whole “topping for status” thing on Earth. I absolutely promise I'm not going to feel degraded from eating you out.” And hadn't that been a fun conversation. At least the demonstration of dominant cock sucking had actually been fun. 

A year ago, it would have surprised the hell out of him to know how important it was to Loki that his bed partners knew he valued them. A year of Avenging alongside him had taught Tony that “touchy about power imbalances” didn't begin to describe the truckload of issues Loki carted around. Also, hilariously, Loki was the sensitive one when it came to romantic relationships. He had invited Tony out, wined and dined him, before inviting him to bed. Thor was a bit of a slag. As Loki had once said of his shield brother, he fell into and out of beds slightly more often than he fell in and out of love.

“So, wanna hand me that pillow?”

Loki hesitated one last moment, then handed a pillow down. He raised his hips cooperatively and let Tony get him settled. Fantastic. Tony loved going down on people. Of course, this was the first time he had this set of options to work with. 

Tony pressed his knuckles solidly against everywhere Loki was wet, rubbing his thumb over Loki;s clit. He lowered his mouth and wrapped his lips around Loki's gorgeous cock. Loki sucked in a surprised breath. Mmm. Yeah. He loved the fullness, stretching his mouth. Loved the way Loki's breath went uneven when he caught Tony's rhythm, his thumb and mouth bobbing at the same pace.

Slow to start. That was the key. Tony reached down with his free hand and gave his neglected cock a desultory stroke of its own. He could definitely get both of them off like this. He gave himself one more stroke, then regretfully let go. He could, yeah. But.

With an obscene pop, he pulled off Loki's cock. He grasped it in a firm fist before Loki could complain. With the hand that had been busy below, he spread Loki open and nuzzled in. Loki whined, high in his throat. When Tony glanced up, his eyes were wide. 

Well, shit. Had no one done this for Loki before? That was a fucking shame. He moved carefully, not wanting to scratch. He let his hot breath be a tease of its own, lips shaping gently before his tongue came out to play. 

Oh, this was even better. Loki had gone bow-string tight above him, clearly already close. He flicked his tongue, laving Loki's clit, his hands filling up with the blood pumping into Loki. Loki's cock jerked in time with Tony's tongue, the soft skin of his cunt slicking with desire. 

He raised his mouth a bare centimeter. “Can I-?” Two of his fingers curved, pressing against Loki's opening.

Loki tensed in response. “I- no, I'm a prince of- I'm not-”

“'kay,” Tony said easily, drawing back to circle his entrance instead. That got a shudder of response Loki's thighs relaxing. “If you don't want to.” Loki didn't say anything. Tony narrowed his eyes. “Are you not interested? Or are you not supposed to be interested?” Loki remained tellingly silent, biting his lips and giving Tony a helpless look that he absolutely did not believe. “Because, you know, we're already into the realm of “not supposed to.” And I don't give a fuck about supposed to anyway. Got to say, Loki, never thought you were much one for rules...”

Tony lowered his head, mouth going back to work. He'd slowed down again, letting Loki feel the delicious tension of being circled but not quite touched. Loki was restless, hips shifting. Tony hid his smirk against Loki's body. He was thinking about it. Wanting it. Trying to get Tony where he wanted him without saying anything. Tony refused to cooperate.

“Fine,” Loki gritted out several minutes later, “fine, yes, you can- put your fingers-”

Tony wasn't a complete bastard. He offered the same two fingers, pressed to Loki's entrance. “Here?”

“Yes.”

Tony slid in. It was, fuck, tight and hot. Loki moaned. Tony's cock jerked in response. He held himself there for a moment, just letting Loki feel what it was like to have fingers in him. He moved his hand off Loki's cock, trailing down to his hip. Didn't want too much stimulation. The only thing moving was his tongue, drawing wicked patterns over Loki's clit. 

Loki gave an impatient rock of his hips. Tony took his cue and matched the movement with his fingers, drawing out a bit then thrusting back in. It built fast, and this time Tony let it. Loki gasped and groaned under him, arching to meet him. Tony ground his dick into the bed under him. This was going to be- Loki was practically thrashing, hips urgent. He was taking three fingers now, clenching around them. Tony fucked into him, going as deep as he could, angling to brush over- Loki's moans jumped an octave.

Tony lifted his mouth, finger fucking for all he was worth. “You want more?”

“Dammit, Tony, let me come!”

And, alright, that was good for a first time, so- Tony followed the urging hand on his head and put his mouth back to work. Almost immediately, Loki began to tremble, wordless little sounds tumbling loose now. Loki's hips bowed off the bed. Tony kept his place, working him, and Loki shrieked and came. He went bone hard around Tony's fingers, the waves crashing through him. Tony groaned in satisfaction, cock throbbing.

He gentled Loki, hand stroking calming lines down his hip, fingers still and mouth pressed to his other hip. Loki looked a little wild-eyed up there. “You okay?” He got a nod in return, so he gave it a minute. “Again?” he asked. “Most people with a cunt like a few. And I am more than happy to oblige.”

“You- again?” That was flatteringly incoherent for someone nicknamed Silvertongue. Tony gave a little flex with his fingers and got a gasp in response. “Yes, again. Yes!”

Tony grinned at him and got back to work. Loki was fantastically slick now, everything sliding together. Tony had cunt all over his face. Loki moved restlessly, chasing his pleasure. He felt like he could take a fourth finger. “You sure you're good with just fingers?” That made Loki pause a moment, staring with parted lips. “I could fuck you. Or ride your cock. Or, hey, I could fuck you then ride your cock.”

“I really oughtn't.” There was a fine flush working its way over Loki's face. His cunt clenched hungrily on Tony's fingers.

“No?” Tony said. “But you're letting me fuck you with my fingers. You're not supposed to do that either, right?” Oh, that was definitely the look of someone getting over repression. And also getting off on dirty talk. Right. That was something Tony could do. “It's good, isn't it?” He slowed the slide of his fingers to match his voice. “Doing something bad? Something you shouldn't? Breaking the rules?” He probably really shouldn't be saying this, if this went wrong it could go spectacularly wrong- “Breaking Daddy's rules?”

That got a reaction, alright. A hand in his hair, yanking him up. There was fire in Loki's eyes. “You want to break the rules, Stark?” He could feel where Loki was wet against his cock. Tony reached for the bedside drawer, getting a condom on in record time. “Fine. Fuck me. Make it good.” 

Tony definitely would. He lined himself up and eased in, gut clenching in fierce pleasure at the way Loki was red, that defiant, glittering edge to the way he held Tony's eyes. He would never push a bed partner to do something they didn't want- but enabling? Showing them how good it could feel, to get something they wanted but hadn't been able to have before? That was a whole different thing. So Tony made sure, as he started screwing Loki, to let his satisfaction paint itself all over his face. The taboo of it was part of what was getting Loki off; Tony could tell. 

It didn't take long for Loki to get impatient again. “Fuck me,” he demanded, hips rolling up against Tony. “Fuck me!”

Tony grinned at him. “Oh, do you want me to fuck you harder? Faster?” He picked up the pace, angling a bit and getting a startled shout for his effort. “Bet my cock feels great in you, hm? You like getting fucked.” Loki had gone silent, eyes startled, but he was fucking pulsing around Tony. Tony ached from how hard he was. He wasn't going to come yet, though. He could do this as long as Loki needed. Tony got a hand in between them, fingers finding Loki's clit. “What would people think if they could see you?” Oh, this was all the little bits of himself that Loki had shown to Tony. “On Asgard, they'd be horrified.” Loki clenched, hips jolting. “But here, they'd just think you're the hottest thing they'd ever fucking seen.” Tony panted between words. “They'd be lining up to see, to watch you get fucked, hoping for a chance, begging for it...”

That was it. Loki went wild under him, noises shaking out of his mouth as he clamped down on Tony's cock, coming hard. Tony rode him through it, fingers not stopping until Loki slowed. Then he slammed into Loki, once, twice, and came, spurting into the condom.

After a long moment, Tony opened his eyes. He let out a slow breath and carefully pulled out, getting rid of the condom and gathering Loki close. Loki was stiff at first. Tony ran a soothing hand down his back. 

“Alright?” he asked.

“I-”

Tony nuzzled him. This, he knew how to deal with. “There is really, really nothing wrong with getting fucked. With liking it. That was fantastic.”

Loki was slow to nod, but he did. “I- yes. For me, as well.”

“Good!” Tony smiled at him, just happy, none of the teasing smugness from before. “So, about your cock...”

Loki laughed incredulously. “You are insatiable.”

Tony shrugged. “Well, I mean, you are still hard. It seems like a waste.”

Loki huffed and rolled onto his back. He raised an eyebrow at Tony. “Well?”

Tony reached for the lube.

**

Loki found Thor brooding on the roof. He sighed. He loved his shield brother, but he had terrible choice in romantic partners. 

He was also drunk. Not incoherent yet, just melancholy. Loki sat next to him and leaned their shoulders together. 

“Lady Jane?”

Thor grunted and took a swig from his bottle. “Apparently, I am too loud. Too much a distraction from her work, with no serious thoughts of my own.”

Loki cringed. She could not have picked a worse thing to say to Thor, who had been through a number of ordeals of late. His shield brother had changed a great deal from the careless boy Loki had met in his youth. As Frigga's ward, Loki had played together from time to time with Thor, but it was not until they grew enough to go on the hunt that they became closer. By the time they met their first century, they swore to each other as shield brothers. Thor went on to make more friends and gather more shield brothers, but Loki was first.

“It sounds to me like she confuses the two things,” Loki said. “You are plenty loud, Thunderer.” He elbowed him playfully. “I have heard your snores. We know better about your thoughts, yes? Have we not stayed up many a night, discussing matters of great import? Have you not debated philosophy with me? Tried your hand at poetry?” Thor winced, and Loki chuckled. “You are not shallow, Thor. And if Lady Jane was distracted by you, it is only because you have many excellent qualities.”

Thor ran a hand over his face. “How is it that I always seem to pick partners who- they all seem so lovely at first!”

“They are lovely,” Loki said dryly. “That may well be the problem. Lovely is good for a night or two, but you crave companionship.”

Thor sighed again. “You are far better at this than I,” he acknowledged.

Loki let silence spool between them. “It's not a matter of better,” he said, “I'm just pickier.”

Thor snorted. “Like a cat.”

“I do like to be pet,” Loki said. Thor chuckled at the jest, his usual booming laugh dimmed. 

“Things are going well with the man of iron?”

“Tony,” Loki corrected gently. “Yes. He is...surprising. Adventurous. Compassionate. And a bit of a romantic.”

“He sounds perfect for you,” Thor said, voice wistful.

Loki tilted his head, trying to look at Thor without being obvious about it. That was an unusual tone for Thor to take about one of Loki's partners. “We are well-suited,” Loki said. Then, testing, “You like him as well.”

“Aye,” Thor said readily enough. “He is a good man, good of heart and steady in battle.”

“And pleasing to the eye.”

Thor's laugh was a little louder this time. “Well he knows it!”

“Yes,” Loki said, fondness creeping up in him. Right. Subtlety wasn't doing it. Directness it was. “Thor. Do you like him?”

“Ah.” Thor brought a hand to the back of his head and was silent for a telling moment. “I- ah, I meant no offense, Loki. You know I would not-”

Loki waved him off impatiently. “I am not offended, shield-brother. You have been quite generous in the past.” He had, indeed. If ever Loki found himself wanting for a night's respite in between companions, Thor was oft ready to share whomever he had taken to bed. He cared not that it caused a bit of a scandal, some lovely thing traipsing between their bed chambers. Shield brothers were all but kin; it was unseemly to share. Just thinking on it caused something hot and low to flare in his gut. “It is simply...uncommon.”

Thor shrugged, a bit helpless. “I think, if you had not, then perhaps I would have.”

It was a good thing he was practiced at unraveling Thor's meaning. Loki sat very still, letting that settle. Would Tony have scorned him, if Thor had burned through his bed? There was no chance of that now, he assured himself. Would he, could he, really share Tony? He intended to keep him a good long while, as long as he desired to be kept. How would that play out with Thor's tendency to fall apart after a few months or years?

Loki meant to think it through. Thor let out another gusty sigh beside him. Loki felt his chest rise and fall.

“If Tony is interested,” Loki found himself saying, nudging Thor with an elbow, “mayhap it is my turn to share, hm?”

He had no time to regret the words. Thor fixed him with the full force of his most hopeful look. “You would ask him? Truly?”

Loki had never been able to resist Thor like this. “Yes.”

**

Loki should never have offered Tony to Thor. How- how did Tony convince him to do these things? First it was all pleased acceptance at the idea of sleeping with them both, a calm confidence that he could handle the fallout of Thor's likely departure. Then the occasional salacious comment about Thor while they were in bed together. The disastrous, mortifying moment when Loki had come to Tony talking about Thor fucking him. Somehow, Tony had sweet-talked Loki into letting their own exploits be shared with Thor, who kept looking at him with curiosity. At least, Loki told himself it was only curiosity, nothing worse, nor more interested than that. This had let almost naturally to Tony having them both at once; Thor fucking Tony while Tony fucked Loki.

Loki had not been able to stop looking at Thor. The size and power of him. The red that worked its way down his face and chest. The way his jaw went loose with pleasure, his eyes dark. Thor had looked at him too, eyes locked on each other as Tony writhed noisily between them. 

If anyone asked, that's what Loki would have said. That he and Thor were sharing their triumph over Tony. Certainly more intimate than would have been allowed on Asgard, but not wrong, not quite wrong. 

The truth of it terrified him.

That he wanted Thor. Had always wanted him. Loki had touched himself thinking of it, once, when he was first discovering the pleasures of the flesh. It had set him off so quickly he had not had time to think. Only once he was done, shaking, the hot shame of it making him hard all over again. He hadn't been able to look at Thor for a score of days. 

Loki had pushed it down after that, ignoring as best he could. He sought out others, trained himself to look away when Thor was being especially beautiful, to ignore any possibility that Thor was looking at him the same way Loki looked at Thor. The desire faded in achingly slow increments, with his thorough mental chastisements of himself enforcing it. Eventually, in their third century, Loki was able to accept the gift of Thor's lover without giving himself away completely. He let himself have that, imagining Thor’s hands touching the same flesh he did. 

And then there was Tony. Tony, with his clever mouth and clever mind, who had surely seen through Loki. Tony, who cared not a whit for Asgardian morals. Tony, who put his mouth on Loki's cunt, where Thor could see, and brought him shouting to completion.

Tony lifted up and replaced his mouth with his hand, shifting to the side. Loki was excruciatingly aware that there was now nothing between him and Thor. “So,” Tony drawled, licking his lips. Thor lounged next to them, that massive cock of his rearing out from between his thighs. His eyes kept flicking between Loki's face and Tony's hand. Loki shifted needily against where Tony's fingers stroked his clitoris. “Hey, babe, can you hand me the-”

Loki reached blindly under the pillow, fishing out the lube. Tony flicked the lid open with one hand. The next moment, he had beckoned Thor closer. His free hand closed around Thor's cock, stroking steadily. It was the same rhythm. Loki thought for a hysterical moment that Tony would bring them both off like this, lying right next to each other, skin touching. Thor might come on him. Just the thought of it was nearly too much. At least Thor was not far behind, his breath already growing labored, eyes down between their bodies and oh fuck, what if he was watching Loki's cunt? 

“So,” Tony said again. “I was wondering if you would do something for me.”

Loki made a breathless sound as Thor flexed his hips into Tony's hand. Loki could feel his rhythm. He didn't know if this was better or worse than when Thor had fucked Tony into him.

“Would the two of you kiss? I think that would be super hot.” Loki could feel the flickers of chaos coming off Tony. He knew exactly what he was asking.

Thor had gone still beside him, as still as Loki. They were all but holding their breath. “We are shield brothers,” Thor said at last.

“Yes?” Tony's hand at least stopped moving, though it did not move from its intimate grip. “Maybe there's something I'm missing. It's a cultural taboo, right? You're not related or anything?”

Loki made a face. “No. But we- it is a very serious bond.”

“Sure, yes, I got that. What's the point behind saying shield brothers can't kiss, though? Some idea that it'll make you worse in battle?”

Loki frowned. He slid a cautious look over to Thor, who seemed similarly thoughtful. “Aye,” Thor said after a moment, “I suppose it is. The fear we would be distracted if we thought a lover were in danger.”

Tony raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Do you really think you would be worse off for a kiss? I've seen the way you reacted when Loki was in danger.”

Thor huffed. “You make a fair case. I have a temper.” Loki smirked at that understatement. Thor caught it and grinned, bright and feral.

“So- I mean, I'm obviously not going to make you or anything, I'm just asking.” From the way Thor shifted against him, Loki suspected Tony had punctuated asking with movement. “You don't have to if you find each other repulsive or something.”

“Loki is not repulsive,” Thor said at once, sharply.

Loki hazily shook his head, wondering if this was truly going where he thought it was. 

“Well,” Tony said, “in that case?”

Loki swallowed, Thor's eyes heavy on him. “If it is- not a hardship- if you agree?” Loki inclined his head, even as his heart jack rabbited. He meant to keep still, watching as if slowed in time while Thor's mouth descended to his.

There was a bare second where Loki thought he might pull it off. Thor's lips were rough, but their touch was gentle. Then they parted over him, and everything went wrong. Denied for so long, once what he desired was in reach, Loki lit like a wildfire. He opened his mouth to Thor's, sucking demandingly. Thor deepened the kiss, tongue entering him. Loki arched up against Thor's broad chest. He fisted a hand in Thor's hair. All at once, he registered Thor's hands on him: one on his jaw, one on his waist, kneading. Thor moved heavily over him, pressing him down, chest to chest now. 

Thor tore his mouth away, sucking in desperate breaths. “Loki.”

There was such a wild plea in it, Loki answered without thinking. “Thor.”

And, oh, he sounded dangerous, but apparently that was the right answer, because now Thor's mouth was on his neck, teeth bruising him. Loki tightened the hand in Thor's hair, getting a low moan in response. He couldn't breathe, just messy gasps for air. Thor's mouth moved to his nipples, licking. Loki could feel Thor's cock against his thigh, heavy and hard. He yanked Thor up to him urgently, less a kiss and more an attempt to devour. His thighs came up, clasping Thor close as smooth as any scabbard. A hot flash of shame went through him. Perhaps he would have been able to stop them there, if Thor had not drawn back to look at him, as broken open as Loki himself. 

“Loki,” Thor said, and this time there was wonder in it.

Loki loosed his hands and brought them both to cradle Thor's face between his palms. If this was wrong, then he was not alone in it. Thor was wrong with him. But there was nothing ashamed in the way Thor looked at him. Only awe. “Thor,” Loki said tenderly, dipping his head in the barest nod.

It was- 

Thor and Loki had been on thousands of hunts together, fought back to back, driven enemies into each other's traps. Caught eyes across a ballroom, made jests without a word. Now, as Thor settled himself against Loki, cock pressing eagerly at his cunt, it was as though every moment had been leading up to this. They uttered no more words, reading the signals of each other's bodies as surely as they ever had. 

Thor moved into him, slow and sure. It felt like being split open, the most glorious piercing Loki had known. His cock filled Loki completely. They held for a breathless moment, root to root. Loki clenched down on him and Thor shuddered all over. Thor shifted, taking a breath, and then the slow moment was over. The first full thrust went deep. Thor fucked like he fought, straightforward and vigorous. Loki drew hungry nails down his shield-brother's back, exulting in it. They locked onto each other, Thor on his elbows above Loki, breaths panting hotly together. Looking into Thor's lust-dark eyes twisted the clench in his gut even higher. He could see the way Thor was losing it, thrusting harder and faster. Loki met him hungrily, hips hardly on the bed. Thor balanced on one elbow, hand going down between them. His callused fingers found Loki's clitoris. Stroked inside and out, Loki tensed, trembling. Close, he was- oh fuck, he was going to- with Thor, with Thor's hands on him and his cock in him and-

The orgasm swept through him, whiting his vision. Above him, Thor roared. Loki felt the hot splash of his seed ins his cunt. Loki spasmed again. He blinked his eyes open to Thor's flushed face, expression easy as he drew himself out of Loki. Thor sat back on his haunches, surprise flickering over his face. Before Loki had time to tense or try to find a way to scramble out of what they had just done, Thor's fist was around his cock. Loki choked out a sound of shock. He was still hard, of course; he hardly ever came from his cock when he did from his cunt.

Thor curled over and put his mouth around Loki's cock. Loki watched as Thor bobbed his head. The motion was awkward, but the very fact of Thor doing it made it erotic. Thor sucked. Loki gritted his teeth, a high whine escaping him. He was thick with blood, hard and ready in Thor's mouth. It could have been minutes or eons. Thor rumbled deep in his chest, the sensation delicious. Loki grabbed for Thor's hair without quite meaning to. He held Thor there, hips working frantically, and came again, flooding into Thor's mouth. Thor swallowed around him. Seidr shivered in the air between them, intertwining deeply.

When Thor drew back this time, the back of his hand wiping at his mouth as though he had just quaffed a good ale, Loki felt none of the apprehension from before. Thor grinned at him, and Loki smiled back. Thor stretched out on top of him again. The kiss they shared was musky with Loki's come. 

“That went well.” Loki and Thor startled badly. Loki craned his head. Tony was stretched out, looking as ruffled as if he had been the one fucked. There were traces of come over his belly and chest, and he seemed entirely sated. “I mean, from where I'm standing. Laying. Whatever. That was really exceptionally sexy, just gonna say.”

Loki let out a careful breath. In the madness with Thor, he had forgotten Tony was even there. Before he could find his words, Tony barreled on. “What was that bit at the end? Where you went all gold and green and sparkly?”

“Ah,” Thor said.

Loki would have shifted away if he could. “I...believe that was our seidr.” Loki tugged lightly at his magic. It refused to leave Thor. “We appear to be linked.”

Thor was more opaque than usual. “Aye,” he said. “I can feel you.”

What a way to put it. Loki tried not to blush. “Yes, something like that.”

Tony squinted at them. “Like...a new energy conduit?” 

Loki thought it was rather more than that. He had barely begun to look at it, but long years studying in the art already sought to inform him of new properties. Whatever had just unfolded between Thor and he was strong. He rather thought it was permanent, too.

Loki could wait to discuss the details. At least until the morrow, if not longer. “Something like that.”

Thor could tell he was bluffing, but it took no more than a quick look to silence him. He moved off Loki to one side and tossed an arm casually over his middle.

“We can speak more of it in the morning,” Thor said. Tony grumbled, but grabbed a towel from his store of such things all the same. They made themselves comfortable in silence, and fell asleep in a comfortable tangle of limbs. It was the best sleep Loki had known for many thousands of years.


	2. Outtake #1: Thor/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after, Thor isn't sure what to do with himself. Until he is. Loki always makes everything better.

After Thor left Tony and Loki's bedchamber, he found himself restless. He could hardly sit still for long enough to partake of breakfast. He ate heartily, for he had spent much energy the eve before. Then he wandered. The gym, with its bizarre human machines and space for a spar if you were not built as Thor was, held no interest. He paced between the floors, considering each in turn. Perhaps tea with the quiet doctor? But no, he could not bear quiet now. He would feel compelled to fill it. Likewise, his sharp eyed friends who nested together would surely see something was awry. The Captain was away on business of some sort. Tony, whose company he would enjoy, would either be still abed with Loki or in his workshop. Loki had trained Thor well to stay out of the way when a man was at work creating. The game room or sparring room would need company. 

The roof? Thor looked hopefully up. His seidr lurched within him, obvious to even one so untrained as he. Ah. Perhaps not. He did not desire to call down a storm upon them. He needed to understand what had changed within him.

Thor stopped at last. His wandering footsteps had led him to his shield brother's rooms. Well. Loki might have answers about his seidr. Thor shook his head at himself. He knew that was not the reason he had sought Loki out. He took a deep breath and let himself cease holding the memories back. Loki, flushed with passion. The sting of his nails. The hot clench of his cunt. Thor was not a boy, but the thought effected him deeply. His cock began to stir between his legs.

Last night, for the first time, Thor had not only thought but truly felt how foolish Asgard's notions of sex and power were. Loki had taken Thor as surely as Thor had taken Loki. He felt awed thinking of the way Loki had parted for him. Grateful. 

And ashamed. What they had done was forbidden. Shield brothers were not meant to know each other this way. What Tony had said last night made sense at the time. Thor did tend to lose his temper when Loki was harmed. Yet in the light of day, Thor was not so sure. Might this make things worse? Might there not be other, better reasons behind the taboo of bedding one's shield brother? Even were there not, that would not dim the consequences were they to be caught. Loki would be regarded as the likely instigator, sly as he was, but Thor would be held to account as the more powerful. It made his stomach turn to think of others scorning Loki, whispering behind their hands at his willingness to bend any rule, smirking cruelly about Loki getting fucked. 

The door opened. “Are you planning to hover there endlessly?”

Thor blinked. Loki's word were irritated, but the set of his mouth was more worried. Thor softened at once. Whatever came, they would face it together. Bedding had not changed that. He tried a smile. “How did you know I was here?”

Loki raised a sardonic eyebrow. “Did you not know I was within?”

Thor opened his mouth to deny any such knowledge. “Oh.” There had, in fact, been a niggling sense trying to tell him just that. “The seidr?” 

Loki nodded at him and backed out of the door, gesturing for Thor to come in. Thor did so, clapping Loki on the shoulder. “I had wondered about that. Do you have any theories?”

“No.” Thor waited. Loki often lied first, out of habits learned at court. “Well. Not- theories, precisely. Nothing so organized as that.”

“It has been but a morn yet,” Thor said.

Loki smiled, still smaller and more hesitant than Thor liked. “I can tell you how it feels, little more than that. It feels complex. Deep.” He frowned. “Old, though it is young.”

“Perhaps our seidr has been twined before?”

Loki made a face. “I daresay Lady Freya would have noticed as much and said so,” he said.

“Mother would have noticed, surely,” Thor said more slowly, “and yet- there may have been reasons for her to hold her tongue.” Politics. Fear. Power. Wisdom. His Mother was a deep woman.

Loki tilted his head in agreement. “Perhaps.” He stirred restlessly, pacing a few steps away. His back was to Thor when he continued. “The Vanir and the Elves sometimes mix seidr like this. In marriage.”

Thor took it like a blow to the guts, all his air escaping him at once. Like marriage? When he could breathe again, he said, “Loki,” his voice rough with want.

Loki spun, his face open again, surprise painted plainly for Thor to see.

“Tell me truly,” Thor begged, “have I harmed you? I want-”

“No,” Loki said, “Thor, no, you haven't harmed me. I swear I am well.” His voice dropped to a near-whisper. “I, too, want- I have wanted-”

Thor closed the distance between them, heart already pounding in anticipation. “I thought you swore me shield-brother because you didn't,” he confessed. Had he been wrong, a millenia ago? It had seemed Loki was pushing him away, eyes always turned outward. Thor had been desperate for a way to keep him close. 

Carefully, Thor reached up and cupped Loki's face. He ran his fingers through Loki's silken hair. Loki arched into the touch like a cat. “I want you any way I can have you,” Thor said. Loki's answer was swallowed in a kiss. If Loki did not want him as deeply, Thor did not wish to know at this moment.

Loki certainly wanted him like this. It was apparent in the eager way he kissed back, surging into Thor's mouth in a tangle of tongues. His hands were in Thor's hair again. Feeling greatly daring, as if Loki would bite him at any moment, Thor swept a hand down Loki's back and cupped the muscled swell of his ass. Thor had spent many years trying not to be caught staring at that ass. It fit into his hand as perfectly as he had dreamed. 

Loki did bite him, then, teeth scraping gently at Thor's bottom lip. Harder at his jaw. Thor tensed, pleasure rushing through him, skin wakening to everywhere Loki was pressed against him. Loki's lips teased at his ear.

“This room is warded against the Watcher's gaze,” Loki murmured. “You could do anything you wanted here. Anything.”

Thor clutched at Loki, words punched out him again. His cock pulsed, rising to half-mast. Loki hissed, grinding against him. Thor could feel the weight of his cock pressing alongside. Thor stuttered out a groan, hips pushing forward.

“Ah,” Loki gasped. “Bed. Or we'll end up on the floor.”

The floor didn't sound so bad. Thor nodded and followed Loki in a daze, into his inner chambers. His Midgardian jeans pressed painfully into his cock. Loki stopped at the edge of his bed. He turned to Thor and pushed his hands under Thor's shirt, touching even as he maneuvered the shirt over Thor's head. Thor tossed it to the floor. Before he could reach for Loki, Loki's hands were at his fly. He locked eyes with Thor as he popped the button. One hand inched inside, cupping Thor, while the other eased the zip down. Heat burned in his cheeks and his gut. Loki was- touching him, his dark eyes hot with pleasure and a sort of possessiveness that made Thor pulse in his grip.

It seemed to take a century to get Thor out of his clothes. Naked, Thor reached for Loki again, pulling and pushing his sleep shift and soft pants aside. Loki sprung readily into his grip, hard in his hand, wet below. Thor slid his fingers over that wetness, remembering how Loki had felt last night, tight around his cock. Remembering the sounds, a whole range of them Thor had never heard before, when Tony put his mouth there. Thor licked his lips. 

He didn't let himself think as he started kissing his way down Loki's body. Tasting all the places that brought pleasure, yet not lingering. He was on his knees shortly. It was a good thing he had dallied with Tony for some while before he had come together with Loki. Tony had taught him not to fear this. That the wrongness of it could be a thrill instead of something to drag at the soul. 

Loki looked shocked when Thor caught his gaze. Even more so when Thor eased his cock aside to lick at Loki's cunt. Loki shook so much that Thor caught him by the back of the thigh and maneuvered him onto the bed. It didn't feel the same as kneeling at Loki's feet, but he still tasted magnificent. Sweeter here than his cock had been. Thor breathed in deeply. The lips of Loki's cunt plumped as Thor worked, laving long strokes. Loki's thighs, unexpectedly soft, bracketed his face, holding him close. Thor held him open with one hand, flickering his tongue over Loki's clitoris. After a few minutes, Loki began making the sweet, pleading sounds Thor remembered from last night. He brought his other hand down, easing two fingers into Loki. Loki cried out and pulled at his hair.

Pleasure sparked from the tingling in his scalp, making Thor abruptly more aware of his own neglected need. He reached down, adjusting himself. He was off balance when Loki yanked again, sharply. Thor half-fell, following the pull, then more willingly when he realized Loki intended him to come up. Loki wrapped one leg over his and pushed at his shoulder. It was a move Thor knew from sparring with Loki and he tensed against it instinctively. 

Loki huffed, amusement quirking his lips. “What, precisely, do you imagine is going to happen, Thor?”

It took a second for Thor to realize his meaning. The move would put Thor on his back- ah. He went easily this time when Loki pushed. Loki looked down at him with wicked satisfaction as he settled himself astride Thor. Loki teased them both, rubbing his cock and cunt against Thor's hardness. Thor jerked and groaned at the contact, hands tightening on Loki's hips. 

“You know,” Loki panted, “I could just get myself off like this.”

Thor knew it for what it was. The only way to catch Loki's teasing out was to treat it as serious. “Oh, were you not done earlier? You could always come up here.” He licked his lips lewdly. 

Loki stared, thrown. “Ah- perhaps some other time.” Thor throbbed against him at that. Loki felt it. He bent down until his lips were almost against Thor's. “I intend to have you anyway you'll let me.” It was an echo of what Thor had admitted earlier, and it drew a low sound form him. Somewhere between pain and want. Loki kissed him then, all fierce hunger, gentling slowly to tenderness. Thor responded helplessly to all of it.

When Loki sat back at last, his eyes were dark and deep. He raised up and sunk slowly onto Thor's cock. It felt as madly perfect as it had last night. Thor planted his feet on the bed and thrust up into Loki.

“Ah!” For all the pleasure in his cry, Loki shook his head. “Thor, let me-” He slid up and down slowly. Thor struggled to hold himself to the pace Loki set. He was panting like a racehorse, head tossing. He wanted now and fast, wanted to take Loki with him. He reached for him, fingers seeking Loki's clitoris, only to have his hand caught. “Thor,” Loki reprimanded, “I want to enjoy you.”

“I-” Thor caught at Loki's hip, straining for control. “Loki, I can't.”

Loki stopped, settling with Thor deep in him. “Do you want to?”

“If it would please you,” Thor gritted, “then aye.”

Loki smiled at him, that brilliant grin that shone only rarely. “Would you like to see what a little seidr can do in bed, Thor? I warrant you have never had to wait before.”

“No more than you,” Thor said. A prince was attended to. 

Loki's grin went sharp around the edges. A spark of seidr sunk into his cock and balls. It felt very strange. He trusted Loki, both his skill and his intent. Still, he asked, “What was that?”

“It will allow you to wait,” Loki said, rising up and sinking down once more, “until I release you.”

Thor groaned. Loki still felt impossibly good, yet his orgasm seemed further away. Unreachable now without Loki's permission. That made something hot run down his spine. Loki rose and fell steadily. His lips parted, pace increasing in increments. Thor groaned, hands tight on Loki's hips. He ached for more, to move, to take Loki with him to the crest. Loki's heat drove him up against the edge of orgasm, even as his seidr kept Thor from it, as unyielding as a mountain. Thor was pinned there, panting out his need.

“Please,” Thor groaned at last, “please, Loki, please.”

Loki went taut at that, dragging one of Thor's hands in to touch him. Thor sought his sweet spot out, thumb circling, every inch of him attuned to Loki. Loki gritted his teeth, leaning forward to brace a hand on Thor's chest. That seidr-rich feeling from before looped through him, like lightning in his lips, his cock, his chest. Thor cried out with it. Above him, Loki stiffened, head going back. His hips slammed down, once, twice, and-

They came, together, like a firestorm. Its intensity stole Thor's breath. As soon as he could, Thor pulled Loki down, straining up to meet him. He needed to kiss Loki. Loki met him gladly. Kissing him felt like home, like safety and surety after great danger. Loki's hands stroked gently over Thor's face and hair. Thor settled with a long sigh. Loki parted them carefully, then rested beside Thor. Thor opened his arms in invitation. Loki curled close. Heart full, Thor caressed Loki's hair and back. 

Loki chuckled softly into Thor's chest. “I'm not a horse, Thor. I don't need gentling.”

Thor laughed in return. “No. I do like you fierce.” He was quiet a moment. “You're not a horse. You are my dearest companion.”

“Good,” Loki said. “I always want to be more important than everyone else.”

“You are,” Thor said, relieved his words had been so well received. He pressed a tender kiss to Loki's hair. His heart was eased, but his mind rolled with dark worries. “Loki,” he said softly, “what shall we do?”

Loki always had a clever plan. Loki was silent a long time. “There are ways,” he said, drawing the words out. “What is it you wish, Thor?”

“You,” Thor said at once. “I do not wish to lose you. Nor- nor for others to mock. I would- hide this, if you think it best, but- you know I am not skilled at such things.”

Loki made a small sound of agreement. “You wish us to be openly involved?”

Thor's heart pounded. “Yes.” Loki stirred a little then, raising his head enough to give Thor a long look. Thor met his gaze unflinchingly. Satisfied, Loki put his head back down.

“I am,” Loki said after another long pause, “however little they wish to acknowledge it, a Prince of Jotunheim.” Thor winced. Asgard's stealing of Jotunheim's Prince at the war's end was a subject of great delicacy.

“You are,” Thor said carefully.

“We are of a rank,” Loki said.

Thor thought he saw now where Loki was headed. “It's summer now,” he said. “The winter after next will be a century.”

“People will certainly talk,” Loki said, “if we don't renew our bond. But...”

“They will not talk for long,” Thor said, hoping he was right about Loki's intent, “if I were to make a gesture. To-” He swallowed. “To court you. Is that- would you like that, Loki?” Loki went stock still against him. For a terrible moment, Thor thought he had botched everything. He needed to know. “Loki? Look at me, please?”

With aching slowness, Loki raised his head. He was trying for neutral, but there were too many things happening on his face. His eyes were bright, almost on the edge of tears. His lips were fighting a smile. And there, more lovely than Thor had imagined, was a flush of color working its way across Loki's cheeks. Thor relaxed and reached up to cup Loki's face.

“Would you like me to court you, Loki?”

“Yes,” Loki said. Everything broke then, his face lighting up with a wild joy that stole Thor's breath. “Yes, I would like that.”

They sealed it with a kiss, seidr arcing between them.

“We should celebrate,” Thor said. When it was made official, there would be feasts and songs and glittering gifts. For now, he soaked in Loki's giddiness. “Come sit on my face.”

Loki burst out laughing. “You're crude in bed.”

Thor grinned. That was not a rebuke. 

“Well,” Loki said, shoving Thor flat, “I suppose needs must.”

Thor laughed, joy singing through his veins.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus Head-canon  
> * Loki was raised knowing he's the Jotunn ward of Asgard's throne. Frigga took an interest when he began displaying magic, but he and Thor never thought of each other as brothers and were not raised as such.  
> * Because of Loki's position, Jotunn are thought of differently in Asgard, and by Thor in particular. Even if Loki does stay in his Asgardian skin much of the time, he is less hesitant to use his Jotunn form if it's called for. He's still a bit shy about it.  
> * Canon events probably unfolded VERY differently, but fuck if I know how.  
> * Shield brother oaths can be sworn as early as the first century, and are renewed every 100 years.


End file.
